


Fallen

by CityofEmeralds



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, buddie, firefam - Freeform, hurt!buck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/pseuds/CityofEmeralds
Summary: Buck meets a stranger at a bar while waiting for Maddie and Chimney to arrive. Things go down hill from there.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 66
Kudos: 525





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot darker than anything I've written before. I think I've tagged everything, but if you'd like me to add additional trigger warnings, please let me know. Stay safe, folks.

Buck was nursing a nearly empty drink at the end of the bar. Maddie and Chim had texted a few minutes ago and said that they were running late. 

Tapping his foot impatiently, he glanced at his phone to check if he had missed any texts. 

_No new messages_

Buck sighed. Hopefully, they would be there soon. He was getting bored of waiting. 

Minimizing the app on his phone, he smiled when he saw the image that was displayed on his home screen. The photo was taken two weeks ago after an impromptu food fight. Christopher, Eddie and Buck had been baking cookies when Chris spilled flour all over the countertop. Buck thought it would be hilarious to grab a handful of flour and throw it at Eddie. The surprised look on Eddie’s face made Christopher throw his head back with laughter. Nothing made Buck happier than the sound of Chris’ laugher, so he did it again. Soon enough, all three boys were throwing flour at each other until they were completely covered. Only then was Buck able to snap a picture. 

Suddenly, Buck was pulled from his memories by a dark presence hovering behind him. At first, he thought it might be Maddie and Chim but when he looked up, he saw a man with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. 

“Hey there, I’m Josh,” the man greeted, suavely. 

“Oh, ummm… hi, I’m Buck,” 

“You here by yourself?”

“Uh, no. Just waiting on some friends.”

“Ahhh…” Josh responded, sitting down on the stool beside him. “Mind if I join you until your friends arrive?”

“They should be here soon.”

“I’ll leave as soon as they come, I promise.”

The firefighter paused, still unsure. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t you want to have a little fun tonight? I’m sure your friends won’t mind.”

Buck was taken aback by his abruptness. “I appreciate it. I’m flattered, really...but I’m not that kind of person anymore. I’ve got a boyfriend waiting for me at home.”

“Oh, I didn’t know,” Josh said with a steely gaze. 

“Yeah, well...” Buck said, running his hand through his hair. It was a habit he had picked up during childhood. “Now you do.”

“At least let me buy you a drink so I can apologize for being so forward.” 

Buck considered his offer. The guy looked thoroughly chastised, maybe he should throw him a bone. 

“Yeah, alright.”

The man’s eyes lit up, “Great, just give me a sec and I’ll get something for both of us.”

Instead of waving the bartender over, Josh moved down the bar and ordered from a few feet away. Buck thought it was a little weird but ignored it. 

He glanced down at his phone again. 

_No new messages_

He briefly thought about texting Maddie but before started writing the message, Josh returned carrying two drinks with him. 

The firefighter nodded, silently thanking Josh for the drink. 

Buck took a sip. It tasted a little bitter but it wasn’t bad enough to complain about. 

“So, tell me about yourself. What do you do?”

“I’m a firefighter with the 118,” Buck said, smiling. He absolutely loved talking about his job. 

Josh seemed relatively interested in his response and continued asking questions about his life. 

Surprisingly, Buck actually enjoyed his conversation with Josh. He told the man about the team and recalled some insane rescues that he had performed over the years. 

In return, he learned that the man was a software engineer who worked for a small startup that was based out of LA. He also shared his love for watching horror movies in his newly renovated in-home theatre._The Exorcist_ was his absolute favourite. 

Time passed as they continued their conversation but after about ten minutes, Buck started feeling unwell. His heart pounded in his chest, as blood roared in his ears. Buck’s lungs felt restricted; he couldn't breathe. 

The firefighter tried his best to continue talking to Josh without making a scene but eventually he needed some air. When he attempted to move he felt slow and sluggish. It was as if there was a disconnect between his body and mind. 

_How many drinks did he have?_

Buck couldn’t remember. His memories were foggy, almost like he was dreaming. 

He tried to stand again and this time, his body was cooperative. 

“Ex-Excuse me, I’ll be baaaack in a secccc,” Buck slurred, stumbling haphazardly towards the washroom, as the world began to spin.

Walking over to the sink, the firefighter splashed water on his face, trying to wake himself up. It didn’t help. 

After a minute, he turned off the taps and looked into the mirror. 

Staring back at him was Josh. 

Buck nearly jumped out of his skin. He immediately turned around, feeling quite vulnerable. However, this sudden movement caused Buck’s uncoordinated body to lose balance. He threw his arms around, trying to find something to hold on to. One of his hands hit the edge of the sink. A heavy _thunk_ echoed throughout the silent bathroom. Fumbling, Buck latched onto the surface.

“Sorry about that Buck, didn’t mean to startle you,” Josh said. His words were kind but his tone was menacing. 

Buck didn’t feel safe anymore. He needed to get out. 

His eyes moved subtlety around the room, trying to find the exit. Unfortunately, Josh was standing in front of the door, blocking his way. 

“It’s o-okay, don’t worry about it,” the firefighter stuttered. “I’m just gonna...” Buck gestured towards the washroom door, indicating that he wanted to pass. 

He took a step forward, attempting to maneuver around Josh. In turn, Josh took a step, too, blocking his path. 

A wave of exhaustion hit Buck so hard that he nearly fell over. His vision blurred, fading in and out. 

Josh seemed to know he wasn’t feeling well. The man placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder and eased him down to the ground until he was kneeling. 

He could hear Josh say something but couldn’t understand the individual words.

_What was happening?_

The firefighter attempted to stand up but Josh’s heavy hands held him down. 

Buck's body sagged; he was losing the fight to stay awake. 

Unexpectedly, Buck heard the sound of a zipper near his ear. His eyes opened slightly, attempting to figure out what was happening. He sobbed when he saw that Josh was in the process of taking his cock out of his pants. 

_Oh, God._

Bile rose in his throat. He turned his head to the side and retched, throwing up his drink from earlier. 

“Disgusting,” the man spit, “You can't do anything right, can you?”

“P-ple-please...” he cried, tears dripping down his face.

“Shut up, you know you want it,” Josh sneered, ruthlessly shoving his cock towards Buck’s face. 

Suddenly, the washroom door was thrown open, banging loudly as it ricocheted against the wall. 

Buck looked up and saw a man standing in the threshold. He appeared surprised. Clearly, this was not what he had anticipated to see when he entered the room. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be here...doing...well, you know.”

“Can you go now? We’re busy,” Josh said, harshly. Buck knew that he was trying to make the stranger leave as soon as possible.

The man paused briefly, appearing to assess the situation. “O-okay. I guess I should leave you to it...” He wavered. 

Buck screamed internally but was unable to force any sound through his lips. He knew that had to use this interruption to his advantage. It was his only chance of getting out. 

Renewed adrenaline pumped through his veins as he fought to get up. Rising to his feet, he stumbled past Josh and towards the stranger.

“Are you alright?” 

Buck shook his head. 

“H-h-help,” he whispered in a raspy voice. His throat still felt raw from throwing up. 

Buck gazed towards the man with absolute dread in his eyes. 

“Please, help,” he pleaded. 

The man seemed to realize something was wrong because suddenly he was yelling for someone to call 911. 

Buck collapsed against the man. He must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing he felt was his body being lowered towards the ground. 

He struggled, thrashing around violently. He only stopped when he heard two familiar voices call out towards him. 

“—my god, Buck. Are you—,”

“Hang in there Buck, help is on—“

He continued to fade in and out of consciousness until blackness overcame him entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, 
> 
> So...this happened. I'm really not sure how this story came about. It's so different than anything that I've ever written. 
> 
> Also, fortunately, I've never been in a situation like the one detailed in this story. I tried to do some research about date rape drugs and how they effect the body. If you notice something blatantly inaccurate, please let me know and I will fix it. 
> 
> This fic is completed for now. I might add a second chapter about the team finding Buck but I'll be honest, I'm notoriously unreliable when it comes to writing multi-chaptered fics. So, we'll see how it goes.
> 
> ~City of Emeralds


	2. Chapter 2

Chimney and Maddie were running late. The couple had encountered an unbelievable amount of traffic, which was caused by a massive multi-car pile up on the freeway. Maddie had texted her brother while stopped, in the middle of the road, to let him know that they would be delayed. Buck had replied to the initial text but had been oddly quiet ever since. 

After driving for about forty five minutes, Chim and Maddie finally arrived at the bar. 

“Where’s Buck?” Maddie asked, glancing around the room. 

“I’m not sure, maybe he stepped out for a second,” Chim wondered, aloud. 

“Let's find a table. Once we're settled, I'll text Buck and ask where he is. He wouldn't have just left.”

Chimney nodded in agreement. Just as the pair were about to sit down, they heard a ruckus emanate from the washroom.

“Help, someone call 9-1-1. I need some help in here!” A panicked voice shouted. 

Chimney exchanged worried looks with his girlfriend before moving towards the back of the bar. In his peripheral vision, he could see Maddie following closely behind him. Just as the pair were about to enter the room, Chim noticed a man with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes charge towards them. 

Chim stopped for a moment, “Are you alright?” 

The man didn’t answer, he just kept running. Chim cocked his head to the side, somewhat confused by this unusual behaviour. Ultimately, the firefighter shrugged his shoulders and continued moving towards the washroom. He didn't have time to pay attention to someone who didn't require immediate medical assistance. As Chim entered the space, he found himself standing in front of two people. One man was kneeling on the floor next to...

“Buck!?” Chim yelled, loudly.

“Oh my God, Buck. Are you okay?” he could hear Maddie scream from behind him. 

Buck responded by flailing his body against the ground, as if fighting with an invisible enemy. 

_They needed to act quickly._

“Maddie, call 9-1-1 right now,” Chim ordered. 

Chim moved towards Buck. He had started to check him over when he realized that Maddie hadn’t moved yet. She was still standing near the washroom door, eyes wide open in shock. 

“Maddie!” He called out, “Maddie, we don’t have time for this, you need to call 9-1-1.” 

After a few seconds, Maddie seemed to regain awareness and pulled out her cell phone. 

Suddenly, Buck went absolutely still. Checking Buck's pulse, Chim was relieved when he found it. It was slower than normal but definitely present. 

“Can someone grab a first aid kit, please?” Chim yelled towards the main room of the bar. A few seconds later, a patron shoved a white box towards him. 

“He’s got vomit in his mouth,” Chim whispered under his breath, as he turned Buck onto his side and placed him in a recovery position. He grabbed two gloves from the kit and put them on. Carefully, he scooped the remaining substance out of Buck’s mouth. The last thing Buck needed right now was to aspirate on his own vomit.

“You’re alright. Hang in there, Buck, help is on the way.”

He could vaguely hear Maddie talking in the background but he wasn’t actively listening. Refocusing his efforts, Chim continued his preliminary examination.

“Do you know him?” The stranger asked, looking curiously at Chim from a few feet away. 

“Yeah, he’s my friend. We were meeting him here tonight.” The firefighter said. He took a deep breath, attempting to stifle the intense feeling of guilt that he was experiencing.

“What’s your name?” Chimney questioned. He wanted to obtain as much information as possible before the first responders arrived. 

“Liam.”

“Hi, Liam. My name is Chim. Can you tell me what you saw?”

The man paused, as if to gather his thoughts. “I had to take a leak but when I entered the washroom, your friend was on the ground with another man standing over him. It looked...” he paused again. 

A wave of anxiety crashed over Chim. He knew where this is going. 

“It looked like your friend was about to blow him. And...I don’t think he wanted to...” 

Nearby, he could hear Maddie gasp. When he glanced over, she appeared completely distraught. Her face was deathly pale and it looked like she might throw up. After a few moments, she rushed out of the washroom. It took all of his strength to not follow Maddie. Instead, Chim redirected his attention towards the unconscious firefighter in front of him. His heart broke for Buck and Maddie; they didn’t deserve this.

“What happened next?” Chimney inquired, compartmentalizing his feelings.

“Well, I‘m not exactly sure. Your friend—Buck, right?— seemed a little out of it, almost like he was really drunk. I could tell something was wrong. He stood up and stumbled towards me, asking for help, before collapsing. I tried to lower him to the ground but then he started struggling, which continued for a few seconds until you came in.”

Chim nodded, grateful for the information. “Did you see where the man went?” 

“Oh,” Liam said, somewhat surprised. “You must have seen him. He left as soon as you came in.”

Chim stared at Liam in horror, as he realized what had happened. The man that he had passed in the hallway was the one who had hurt Buck. He felt sick to his stomach. This was so much worse than he had originally thought. 

Suddenly, Maddie re-entered the washroom with two paramedics trailing behind her. He was thankful for the temporary distraction. 

“Hi, I’m Chimney, a firefighter with the 118,” he said, greeting the first responders. 

“Hey, I’m McKenna and that’s Harvey. We’re with the 95. What do we have here?” 

“Evan Buckley, age 27. He's a firefighter from our station. Maddie and I were meeting him at the bar for drinks. Liam found him in the bathroom about...five minutes ago?” Chim said, briefly checking in with Liam, who nodded, agreeing with his assessment. “We think he might have been…” the firefighter paused, not wanting to say the words aloud. “He might have been assaulted.” 

Maddie stifled a sob, turning towards the wall, almost as if she was shielding herself from the situation in front of her. 

“Do we know how he became unconscious?” Harvey asked, gently running his hands over Buck’s head, searching for any potential head injuries. 

“He looked drunk when I found him,” Liam answered. “He was stumbling around and slurring his words.”

“I don’t know,” Maddie said, skeptically, her voice shaking slightly. “Buck sent me a text about thirty minutes ago saying that he had arrived. I’m not sure how he could have gotten drunk that quickly.”

“Could he have been drugged?” Chimney wondered, immediately thinking of the worst case scenario. 

“I don't know,” McKenna responded. “We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. The doctors will be able to tell you more.”

Harvey and McKenna positioned themselves on either side of Buck and transferred him onto a stretcher. 

Meanwhile, Chim rose and walked towards Maddie, wrapping his arms around her torso. She seemed to melt into him, tucking her neck into the crook of his shoulder. The firefighter ran his hand across her back in a soothing motion. 

“I called Bobby,” Maddie mumbled. “He's gonna tell the rest of the team and then meet us at the hospital.”

"Thank you," he said, taking a deep breath and gazing towards his girlfriend,“I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s alright, you were just trying to help Buck,” she said, softly. 

Chim's lips twitched upward, a small smile appearing on his face. He was grateful for her forgiveness. However, the smile immediately disappeared when Maddie started to pull away, distancing herself from Chim. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Maddie whispered, “I can’t help but think this is our fault. If we were just on time…”

“No, it’s not our fault," Chim stated, firmly, even though he was experiencing a similar sense of guilt. "The only person responsible is the man who hurt Buck.”

Maddie nodded but Chim knew she was still unconvinced.

“Alright, we’re gonna get going. Are you two riding along?” Harvey asked. 

The couple exchanged looks before responding affirmatively. 

Together, the paramedics wheeled Buck out of the bar and loaded him into the ambulance. Chim and Maddie climbed into the vehicle, trying not to break down at the sight of Buck in front of them. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,
> 
> Here we are again. This chapter turned out a little differently than I first imagined but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm planning on extending this fic (it'll probably end up being about 5-6 chapters). If you have any ideas for what you'd like to see during the story, leave them in the comments below.
> 
> Also, I don't have a lot of medical knowledge. So, if there are any glaring inaccuracies regarding the first aid provided to Buck, please let me know.
> 
> ~CityofEmeralds


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby stood in the kitchen stirring a pot of soup that was simmering on the stove. 

He had spent the past hour preparing vegetables to add to the mixture. After taste-testing the soup and adjusting the ingredients ever so slightly, it was almost ready. 

The captain sighed. It had been a long day. 

There seemed to be a record number of emergencies in Los Angeles, including fires, car accidents and brawls; they even had to respond to sightings of a stray wolf, which had escaped from a local animal sanctuary. 

But everyone made it home alive and for that, Bobby was grateful. 

Suddenly, the front door opened and Athena entered the house. She sauntered down the stairs looking absolutely stunning. He couldn’t help but stare.

“Hey, baby. Sorry I’m late. I got held up at work,” Athena said, leaning into her husband, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Just as she started to pull away, Bobby lifted his hand and wrapped it gently around her neck, bringing her back towards him. He bent down, kissing her passionately. Her lips felt like flower petals, soft and luscious. He relaxed into the kiss. After a few seconds, Bobby let go. The pair gazed deeply into each other’s eyes as they breathed in tandem. They rarely had an opportunity to appreciate a moment of silence.

“What’s for dinner?” Athena asked, glancing towards the pot. “Soup?” 

Bobby smiled, “Yeah, I knew you’d be late tonight and thought that you might enjoy a home cooked meal.”

“Honey, I’d eat anything right now,” Athena joked. “But I do appreciate this, so thank you.”

“It’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

“Alright, I’m gonna get changed and then we can have a quiet evening at home, just you and me,” his wife said with a sultry look in her eyes. 

He swallowed, attempting to stifle the sudden wave of attraction that washed over him. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Bobby couldn’t help how his eyes traveled towards Athena’s ass as she walked towards the bedroom. 

Reluctantly, he redirected his attention back towards the soup, ladling it into two bowls and placing it carefully onto the table. 

Just then, Bobby’s phone rang. The sound echoed throughout the house. The firefighter glanced at the caller display but didn’t recognize the number. 

_That’s unusual, I wasn’t expecting any calls tonight._

“Hello,” he said, answering the phone. 

“Hi...Captain Nash?” 

The woman on the other end of the phone sounded familiar but Bobby couldn’t quite place her voice. 

“This is he, may I ask who’s calling?” 

“It’s Maddie Buckley...” she whispered. When Bobby listened carefully, he could almost hear her quiver. 

_Something was wrong._

“Maddie, is everything okay?”

Bobby saw Athena re-enter the dining room and beckoned her closer. 

“N-n-no,” Maddie cried. 

Athena grabbed the device from her husband and placed it on speaker phone. 

“Maddie, it’s Athena. What’s wrong?”

The voice at the other end of the line went quiet for a moment. 

“It’s Buck, someone’s hurt Buck.”

Bobby and Athena exchanged a worried glance with one another. 

“What’s. Going. On?” The captain asked, firmly emphasizing every syllable. 

As Maddie explained what had occurred, Bobby’s heart sunk. Buck had already been through so much, he did not need to deal with additional trauma. 

“The paramedics are almost here. He’s still unconscious but seems to be in stable condition. We’re going with Buck to the hospital. W-would you be able to m-meet us there?” Maddie asked, almost as if she was afraid the answer would be no. 

“Yes, of course. There is no other place I would be right now.”

“Can you also call Eddie? I don’t know what to tell him.” 

Bobby sighed. 

_Shit, Eddie was going to be an emotional wreck._

“Yeah, alright, I’ll make sure to break the news to him.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Bobby could hear some muffled sounds in the background. 

“I’ve got to go, we’ll meet you at the hospital.” Maddie said quickly, before disconnecting the call.

Bobby turned to look at his wife, taking comfort in her warmth. She was his rock. His touchstone. 

Her arms surrounded him, pulling him closer as a violent shudder rippled through his body. 

“I’m going to drop by Eddie’s place before heading to the hospital,” Bobby whispered, breathing hard. “‘Thena, what do I tell him?” 

“You tell him the truth,” Athena said, firmly. 

Bobby nooded, internalizing her words before reluctantly pulling away. 

“Would you be able to come with me to the hospital?” Bobby asked, vulnerably. 

“I’m gonna drop by the bar first, see what I can learn. I’ll join you at the hospital as soon as I’m done.”

Bobby nodded, appreciating Athena’s determination and focus. It reminded him that he had to maintain a clear head, as well. 

Athena looked at him straight in the eye, “Buck’ll be alright. He’s got a family to support him. He’s not alone anymore.”

“I love you,” Bobby declared, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. 

Athena smiled, “I love you, too… Now go check on our Buckaroo.” 

. 

Bobby was parked in Eddie’s driveway feeling very conflicted. He had spent the entire drive over attempting to figure out how to break the news to the young firefighter. 

_How do you tell someone that their boyfriend might have been raped?_

The answer continued to elude him. 

Steadying himself, he exited the car and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, Eddie appeared in front of the captain dressed in sweats. 

“Can I come in?” Bobby requested, solemnly. 

“Yeah, of course,” Eddie said, allowing the captain entry into the house. Just as Bobby was about to speak, Eddie interrupted, asking, “What’s up, Cap? You alright? Did you do something to piss off Athena?” There was a degree of levity evident in his voice. 

“E-Eddie...I’m fine,” Bobby stuttered, the words getting caught in his throat. “It’s Buck that’s not okay.” 

Eddie stopped smiling. 

“What do you mean?” 

Bobby placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulder, gently maneuvering him towards the couch. 

When the men were both sitting, Bobby began to recount his phone call with Maddie. The captain attempted to remain calm, especially given Eddie’s proclivity towards physical aggression. 

When Bobby admitted that Buck might have been sexually assaulted, he expected Eddie to yell or swear or lash out...but he didn’t. Instead, Eddie hunched over, holding his head in between his hands. 

Bobby was unnerved by that reaction. He knew the anger was coming, it was just a matter of time. He’d have to keep a close eye on the firefighter. The last thing that Eddie needed right now was to find the person responsible for hurting Buck and bash his head into the ground. It might feel cathartic for a moment but ultimately, it would be detrimental to both Eddie and Buck.

The captain took a moment to compartmentalize his own feelings before resuming the one-way conversation. After explaining that Maddie and Chim were waiting at the hospital for the rest of the team to arrive, Bobby gazed intently at the younger firefighter and noticed that he was wound tight like a spring. 

“Hey, Eddie…” the Captain whispered, trying to find the words necessary to comfort his friend. “Buck’s gonna be fine. We’ll get him through this together.” 

Eddie nodded slightly but Bobby could tell that the message hadn’t truly penetrated through his hard head. 

“You’ve got our support, too, Eddie. There are so many people who love you. You and Buck are not alone.”

Eddie’s chest rose and fell sporadically, his breathing uneven. Strained gasps emanated from his body. It was as if all of the oxygen had suddenly been sucked out of the room. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. 

Bobby felt such empathy towards the firefighter. He knew how painful it was to see someone you love get hurt. 

“You don’t have to be in control anymore.”

Eddie glanced towards Bobby. As soon as they made eye contact, Eddie released a heavy sob. Immediately, he reached towards his mouth, as if attempting to physically stifle any further emotions that might escape. 

“We’ll always be here. You just have to trust us to catch you when you fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to update next because I’ve got a giant assignment that I have to finish for school but I’ll try to keep working on this story when I have time. 
> 
> Until then, your kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> ~CityofEmeralds


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains brief description of a sexual assault exam. If that’s triggering for you, please consider skipping this chapter.

Athena arrived at the scene in record time. Glancing around the bar, she noticed that it was mostly empty apart from some local law enforcement officers that were milling around. The sergeant approached two officers with a determined look on her face. She was going to get answers whether they liked it or not. 

“Sergeant Athena Grant, LAPD. Mind giving me a run down of what happened here tonight?”

The two officers glanced at each other, skeptically. 

“All due respect, ma’am, this is an active scene. We aren’t allowed to disclose confidential information.”

Athena stared intensely at the officers, not willing to back down without a fight. 

“Can I please speak with the detective in charge?” 

Just as the officers were about to respond, another man stepped into view. He was dressed in a navy suit, his shield and gun visible on his hip. 

“Athena Grant, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” the man exclaimed with a smile on his face. His chocolate brown eyes exuded warmth and kindness. 

The two officers scampered away, leaving their superiors alone. Athena studied the detective, attempting to figure out how she knew him. After a few moments, her eyes grew wide, “Anthony Brown, is that you?”

“In the flesh,” he said with a chuckle, “Good to see you again Athena.”

Athena and Anthony had trained together in the academy. As an institution, the LAPD was not always the most welcoming environment for women of colour. This was especially true when Athena was coming up through the ranks. 

There were times when she considered dropping out of the academy, exhausted from the constant onslaught of prejudice and discrimination. It was only through stubbornness and determination that she carried on. 

Eventually she became friends with other people on the force, individuals who respected Athena for who she was—without fail. Anthony was one of her first friends. He was always kind and supportive. Whenever she needed someone to talk to, he was there to listen and whenever she needed someone to kick her ass, he was there for that, too. 

The bond she formed with Anthony was unbreakable but as time passed, the pair had slowly grown apart. He had transferred to a different division and she had pursued her dreams of becoming a sergeant and starting a family. 

She hadn’t seen him in a number of years.

“So, how are Michael and the kids?” Anthony asked, interrupting her thoughts. 

Athena sighed. It was always difficult telling folks about her new family dynamic. “Everyone’s doing well,” she paused, trying to determine how much information she would share. “Michael and I got divorced a few years back but we’ve remained close.”

“I hadn’t heard that. I’m sorry ‘Thena.” 

Athena shook her head. She didn’t want anyone’s pity. The divorce had been the right decision for everyone involved. Her relationship with Michael was stronger than ever—just different. 

“Don’t be. We’re both happy,” she said. “Plus, I’ve got a new man. His name’s Bobby and he’s a captain with the LAFD,” a small smile appeared on her face when she thought of Michael and Bobby. 

“Well that’s good to hear. What about the kids? May and Harry must be almost grown.”

“Lord knows they’re growing too fast for their own good. May’s just about finished high school and my baby’s already ten.” 

Anthony exhaled a deep breath, “Wow, I can’t believe it. I’ll have to tell Corinne about bumping into you.” 

“How is Corinne doing? Last I heard she was going through a rough time,” Athena asked, gently. 

“Yeah, got diagnosed with breast cancer. You’ve met my wife though, she’s a fighter. Just went for scans that showed she was five years N.E.D.”

Athena couldn’t help but feel relieved. Five years with no evidence of disease was a huge milestone for any cancer patient. 

“We’ll have to grab coffee later and catch up,” she uttered, before suddenly remembering why she was here in the first place. Immediately, she schooled her expression.

Anthony must have noticed her change in demeanour, “Although it’s good to see you again, may I ask why you’re at my crime scene?” 

Athena frowned, deep creases forming on her forehead. Shifting the conversation she asked, “Can you tell me what happened here tonight?” 

The detective looked at her knowingly, seeing straight through her evasiveness.

“‘C’mon, Athena, you know I can’t give out information about an active scene to anyone, not even you.” 

She bowed her head in resignation. Of course, Anthony was right...but she still needed answers. 

Taking a deep breath, she tried again, “Look, Anthony. You know how I mentioned that Bobby is a fire captain?” 

He nodded. 

“Well, one of his firefighters is Evan Buckley,” Athena watched the detective’s eyes widen, clearly recognizing the name. “He’s a good kid—reckless and impulsive, sometimes—but a good kid. I love him as if he were my own. Over the years, we’ve sort of adopted Buck as our third child. He’s become an older brother to May and Harry. Buck was…” she trailed off, stammering slightly. “Buck was your victim here tonight.” 

Tears pooled in her eyes, clouding her vision. She couldn’t believe this was happening right now. Blinking away the moisture, Athena continued, “We heard the news from Buck’s sister and her boyfriend, who are at the hospital with him now. I promised Bobby that I’d come down to the scene. I need to know what happened to my boy, Anthony.”

Anthony sighed, “We both know that the best place for you to be right now is at the hospital...however, because you came all the way down here searching for answers, and I doubt you’ll leave until you get them, I’ll tell you as much as I can.”

The sergeant tilted her head to the side, silently thanking the detective. 

“We don’t have any suspects right now but the owners of the bar have provided us with access to their security cameras that overlook the main room and the parking lot. Of course, there’s no footage from inside the men’s bathroom where we believe the assault took place, which might be a problem. We’re doing our best to collect any physical evidence that might have been left behind.”

Athena nodded, absorbing the information as quickly as possible. 

“What about Buck? What’ll happen to him?” 

“Our Sexual Assault Response Team (SART) has already been assigned to his case. Lily, the forensic examiner, will lead Evan through an assessment. She will ask him about what happened during the assault and gather any physical evidence that was left behind. Then, she’ll document his injuries and inquire into his medical history. This information is crucial to obtain in case we end up making an arrest. Our team will also ensure Evan has the resources necessary to cope with the assault after he leaves the hospital. He’s in good hands, Athena, he’ll get through this.”

Athena let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you,” she whispered, her voice quivering slightly. “Keep me informed of any more updates, alright?” 

“I’ll do what I can,” Anthony said, firmly. Athena knew she could trust her friend and that was good enough for now. The sergeant needed to get back to the hospital. She had to make sure that Buck was okay. 

Just as Athena turned around to leave, she heard Anthony clear his throat. 

“Look out for your son, alright? He just went through a traumatic experience and he’s gonna need all the help he can get.”

She nodded in agreement before walking out of the establishment. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Athena’s body felt heavier and heavier with each step that she took as if she were being weighed down by an unseen force. 

When Athena finally reached her car, she opened the door and threw herself down onto the seat. The tears that she had kept at bay during her conversation with Anthony started streaming down her face. It made her furious to think about what Buck had experienced earlier that night. She was going to make sure justice was served, even if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I’m back!
> 
> I hope everyone has been staying safe during these unprecedented times. Thought I would post this chapter in celebration of 9-1-1 being picked up for another season! 
> 
> I’ve been doing a lot of research in order to make sure that this story is as accurate as possible. In the next chapter, Buck will be examined by a nurse examiner who is part of a SART. If you have any ideas for what you’d like to see, I’d be more than happy to include them. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won’t take as long to post.
> 
> ~CityofEmeralds
> 
> P.S In this universe, Michael is 100% healthy and doesn’t have a tumour. I couldn’t do that to him. He deserves to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: recount of attempted sexual assault, panic attacks, minor self-harm (scratching, pinching). Tags have been updated to reflect this chapter.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

A mechanical sound filtered into Buck’s consciousness. The steady rhythm provided a modicum of comfort, reminding him that he was still alive. He had listened to the same sound for days on end while recovering from the ladder truck explosion. 

The real question was: Why was he in the hospital? 

Buck searched his memory, attempting to find an answer but after a few minutes, he realized his attempts were futile. 

In the distance, Buck could hear a door open and shut. Quiet footsteps shuffled towards him, getting louder and louder as they approached his prone form. 

The stranger must have realized that Buck was awake because he soon heard a disembodied voice ask, “Evan, can you hear me?” 

The firefighter’s eyes fluttered open before immediately closing again. The fluorescent hospital lights shone brightly, causing a sharp sensation to radiate through his head. 

Taking deep breaths, he tried to relax into the pain.

“Evan?” the voice asked again. 

“‘Nnname’s Buck,” he slurred. There was nothing Buck hated more than people calling him by his given name. Even in this precarious position, he couldn’t resist issuing a correction. 

“Pardon me?” 

Buck blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog from his mind. 

“I go by Buck, not Evan,” the firefighter said again after clearing his throat. 

“Oh, okay, Buck. That’s good to know. Thank you for telling me.” 

Buck exhaled in relief, grateful for the stranger’s understanding. He was always baffled when people would refuse to use his chosen name. 

Directing his full attention towards the figure standing at his bedside, Buck quickly realized that he was talking to a medical professional. Her powder blue scrubs were a dead giveaway. 

“It’s good to see you awake, Buck. My name is Lily McCain. I’m a forensic examiner with the Sexual Assault Response Team also known as SART. You were admitted to the hospital about an hour ago. Do you remember how you got here?”

Memories started flooding back into his mind, causing him to flinch. 

_Oh, God. He had...he had been..._

Buck immediately compartmentalized those thoughts, refusing to think about them. Instead of responding verbally to the examiner, he jerked his shoulders aggressively in an attempt to shrug. 

Apparently, that response was good enough for now because the forensic examiner continued with her line of questioning. 

“Are you in any pain?”

Buck took stock of his body and shrugged again, unwilling to disclose the extent of his injuries, “Not really. M’head hurts and I’m feeling a little nauseous but it’s fine.” 

“Alright, if it gets worse, please let me know. I can give you something to relieve your pain.”

The firefighter was about to respond when a sudden wave of anxiety and claustrophobia swept over him. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He just wanted to go home. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but do you know when I’ll be able to leave? I don’t like hospitals that much,” Buck said, scratching his birthmark slightly, attempting to release the pressure that was building inside of his body. It was a bad habit that he had developed during high school. 

The corner of Lily’s lips twitched upwards, forming a small smile. “Well,” she said, gently, “Based on the paramedics’ report, we believe that you ingested some sort of substance. While you were unconscious, we took a blood sample and sent it to our lab to be analyzed. As soon as the report comes back, we’ll know what was administered and can determine how long it will take to fully metabolize. As soon as you’re in the clear, you will be released. We’d like you to stay with someone tonight—a friend or family member—just to make sure you don’t experience any latent side effects.

“Until then, you have the choice to undergo a medical exam, which can be used to collect evidence. This process is completely voluntary. If you decide to decline, you will still be offered any healthcare services that you require. However, if you consent to the exam, I’ll begin by asking you to recall in detail what happened tonight. I’ll also ask you some questions about your health and medical history to ensure that you have access to the best care possible. Finally, I'll be conducting a physical examination to collect any additional evidence that we might have missed when you were admitted. What happens after that depends on how you want to proceed. You are in complete control of this process. I will walk you through every step and explain what is going to happen. If you’d like to stop at any time, you can just let me know.”

Lily’s explanation calmed some of Buck’s fears but he couldn’t help feeling anxious at the prospect of being examined. 

“Do you understand everything I said? Would you like me to repeat anything?”

“No, I’m okay,” Buck whispered. 

"Alright. I've got some consent forms for you to review," Lily said, gesturing to the pieces of paper on her clipboard. She detached the forms and handed them to Buck. "You can revoke your consent at any time. And just because you agree to an exam doesn't mean you have to pursue prosecution at a later date. It just provides you with more options."

Buck flipped through the forms, skimming over the words. He was familiar with most of the lingo. He briefly debated refusing the exam but ultimately, he decided to go through with it. Logically, Buck understood how important it was to collect evidence as soon as possible. 

After signing the papers, he returned them to the forensic examiner. 

Lily slowly moved across the room, her movements measured and steady. She grabbed a swivel chair that was tucked under the counter and brought it towards Buck’s bedside. 

“Before I begin, I want to ask whether you’d like to have a _rape_ crisis counselor here during the exam. It’s your right to have an advocate with you. These professionals are members of the SART. Their job is to answer your questions, support your decisions and make sure that your rights are respected.”

Buck had a sudden and visceral reaction to hearing that word. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes, threatening to run down the firefighter’s cheeks and ruin his calm facade. The overwhelming urge to leave the hospital returned with a vengeance. 

Lily seemed to sense something was wrong. 

“Buck?” She asked, hesitatingly. 

“Please don’t,” he begged. 

“Don’t what?” 

“Say that word,” Buck paused for a moment. His body shook with stress. He just wanted to go home and pretend nothing had occurred. 

“R-r-r…” he stuttered, unable to force the word out through his lips. “Rape. That’s not what happened.”

Lily took a moment to observe Buck. 

“Okay, Buck,” the examiner relented, “I won’t use that word if it makes you uncomfortable but I still need to know whether you’d like to have a counselor present.” 

Buck glanced at Lily briefly before closing his eyes. He had such negative experiences with therapists in the past. Thoughts of Dr. Wells cycled through his mind in rapid succession making him shiver. He remembered experiencing an immense amount of shame after they’d had sex. He’d felt absolutely disgusting and no amount of scrubbing made him feel clean. 

“—you hear me?” The sound of Lily’s voice dragged Buck out of his thoughts. 

“W-what?” 

“Can you hear me?” She asked again. 

Buck nodded his head, attempting to focus on the present. “Yeah, I’m fine and no, I don’t want a counselor here. Let’s just get this over with.”

Lily stared intently at Buck, clearly searching for something. After a few moments, she conceded and redirected her attention towards the clipboard in her hands. 

“If you don’t want a counselor present, that’s okay. You get to make the decisions here. Would you like to have a friend or family member here to support you instead?”

He shook his head rapidly. 

“No, I can do this alone.” 

Lily sighed slightly, shifting her weight on the stool. “Okay, but if you want us to call anyone into the room during the exam, please let me know. You’re allowed to change your mind at any time.”

“Can we just start?” Buck pleaded, exhausted by this process already. 

“Alright, are you able to tell me what happened tonight?” 

Buck took a deep breath, then another and another. 

He tried to open his mouth but no words came out. 

_This isn’t that hard. Just tell her._

“I-I…” he stuttered, “I was supposed to go out tonight with my sister and her boyfriend. They were running late and said that I should find a place to get comfortable. I only had two drinks, I promise. That’s it.”

Buck made eye contact with Lily for the first time since he started talking. 

“I'm listening, Buck. What happened after you had the two drinks?”

“A guy came over and asked if he could buy me another drink. At first, I said no, ‘cause I have a boyfriend and it wouldn’t be fair to Eddie.“ Tears welled up in Buck’s eyes. He had betrayed Eddie. He had cheated on the love of his life with a stranger. 

Shaking his head slightly, he brought his attention back to the examiner. “I was stupid. I invited him to sit down. It was so reckless and irresponsible. Just like Buck 1.0.” 

Buck dug his fingernails into his hair, scratching the scalp. The pain helped. It provided a distraction from the chaotic emotions whirling around the room. 

“—need a break?” 

Buck only heard the end of the sentence but knew what she was asking. 

“M’fine,” he slurred. 

“It’s okay, Buck. Take your time, there’s no rush.” 

He continued to push through, “We were just talking and then I started to feel weird. I—”

Buck paused in the middle of the sentence. He could feel his heart beat rapidly inside of his chest as disjointed memories flew through his mind. 

_Dark brown hair._

_Piercing green eyes._

_Charming smile._

_Bitter taste in his drink._

_Stumbling to the bathroom._

_Reflection in the mirror._

_Knees hitting the ground._

_Zzzzip._

Buck gagged forcefully, bile rising in his throat. Blood rushed in his ears. He needed to get out of here. 

Thrashing his arms around, he found a cushioned surface below his body. Buck used what little strength he had left to push himself into a standing position.

His legs wobbled like a newborn calf, unable to support his weight. 

Suddenly, Buck heard somebody call his name. He didn’t recognize it. The firefighter spun around, attempting to locate the voice.

“Maddie?” He asked, aloud. 

“—you’re safe. It’s Lily, do you remember, Buck? You’re in the hospital right now. I need you to take some deep breaths with me. Just breathe with me. In and out...in and out.”

Lily’s voice slowly filtered into Buck’s consciousness, grounding him. Slowly but surely, the firefighter regained control over his body as the panic subsided. 

“Lily?” he whispered, straining his voice. Buck was emotionally and physically drained. He just wanted to go home. 

“Yeah, it’s me, it’s Lily. I’m right here. It’s just you and me.”

Lily grew quiet for a moment before asking, “Why don’t we take a break, Buck? We’ve got lots of time.” 

Buck nodded, sitting back down on the bed before releasing a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> I just wanted to clarify a few things and explain why certain writing choices were made.
> 
> Buck is in complete denial about what occurred at the bar. He doesn't want to acknowledge that he was drugged and sexually assaulted. He blames himself for "allowing" this to occur and feels as though he reverted to Buck 1.0 and essentially cheated on Eddie (which, of course, is not true). 
> 
> Also, the Josh that hurt Buck is not the same as Josh Russo (the canon character in 9-1-1). When I first started this story, Josh Russo was a fairly minor character, if I had known how much screen time he was going to have during the second half of season three, I would have chosen a different name for the character in this story. So, sorry for any confusion that has caused. 
> 
> Finally, I'd just like to reiterate that I'm not a medical professional, so the depiction of SART and sexual assault exams is based on research. If you find any glaring inconsistencies or have any recommendations to make it more accurate, please let me know. 
> 
> I'd love for you to leave a kudos or comment! Tell me what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> ~CityofEmeralds


End file.
